The Pursuit of Happiness
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: For years, a tangled web of deception, lies, love, happiness, depression and hate have circled the now teenage members of Dimmsdale. A few people know from personal experience that the pursuit of happiness is a lot harder to love then happiness itself


_` The Pursuit of Happiness_

_Alright, this is Ruby-Dragon64 doing what he does best- Fairly Oddparents. Lets make one thing clear. I do not own Butch Hartman's Fairly Oddparents. I do own my own character (s) that I may incorporate into this story. This is a story of deceit, love, lies, action and schemes. Enjoy this work I like to call, the 'pursuit' of happiness! Review as you see necessary. (I don't own that name either)_

_Ch 1: Prologues and Introductions_

_Welcome to the world of Dimmsdale, the city that contradicts its name completely, for Dimmsdale is anything but dim. In this town, there are supernatural events that happen nowhere else in the civilized world. Also, within this city the drama will consume anyone's emotions in this suck them dry of good feeling, and put it back all in a days time. In this active little town, the community of contributing adults to society is brimming and helpful to our world. _

_However, the adults are not the focus of the story. In Dimmsdale, the main attraction is the kids under the age of 18. Why is this you might ask? Well, the children of Dimmsdale live in a very unorthodox, supernatural, and sometimes just downright weird world. Their world is altered by the figures of another world. The figures of this other world are called- fairies. Yes, I realize that fairies are just a myth, but in this city they are willed into solid reality. You see, fairies, unlike the story books and fairytales portray them as, are a lot like humans in tons of aspects. They live in an entirely different world; not earth. A magical place (AN: lol) called Fairyworld. These magical creatures are immortal, (AN: until a stronger force makes them mortal) flying, and yes wish-granting creatures._

_ Sure, this is all fine and dandy, but what does this have to do with Dimmsdale's youth? Well, fairies being the selfless creatures they are, are always willing to help earth. So a very long time ago, when humans first dawned and roamed the earth, they were a happy and peaceful species. However, after being carefully observed by fairy overlord and somewhat fairy "dictator" Jorgen Von Strangle, they were dismissed as "too primitive to even exist for 50 years". So, he created a flier and spread it all throughout Fairyworld. The flier explained that Jorgen was seeking able-bodied fairies to aid him in his quest to help initiate the human's evolution. So, with that being said, the first fairy to quest to earth, named Binky was more then enthusiastic to help Jorgen (AN: Binky was a general under Jorgen's Fairy Army at the time). So, Binky proceeded to drop down to Earth and do what he could to progress the Neanderthals that he saw._

_At first, there were no "rules" for Binky's journey. But, Jorgen had to change that after Binky's bumbling created fire on earth (he sneezed). So Jorgen then specified that Binky was to be assigned to a designated person to control and be a little more constructive. With that being clarified, Binky went down yet again to earth and his first assignment was a man by the name of Tutankaman. Granted, several hundred years had already passed and the ancient Egyptians had already initiated their civilization. So, Binky proceeded to go to Tut's aid. In fact, Binky was assigned to Tut 1 year after he was born. But, however, it appeared he was born into royal blood, so he had no need for a fairy. So, Jorgen recalled him up (again) and specified that he was to be assigned to needy people._

_So, his next assignment was a lowly down on his luck Roman by the name of Julius Caesar. He had worked hard for a lot of his life in the shadow of great Roman figures. Well, Binky was assigned to him and Binky explained to him that he was a magical creature down on earth to help him. So, his first wish was to be the emperor of Rome. Then, to spread his empire throughout all of the lands. Since no rules were set down for wishes, he obliged to grant these wishes. Julius then got so power hungry and cruel, that eventually one day when Binky was called back to Fairy world for a court hearing, Julius… was attacked. Now, he should have taken evasive action or done something to protect himself; he was warned. "Beware the Ides of March" Binky came back to come upon Julius dead; stabbed 15 times. Jorgen recalled Binky before Jorgen was going to reassign him. _

_This time, the 'jarhead' sat down and actually thought before he reassigned him. Jorgen then thought of a plan to establish order, peace, and happiness down on earth. Jorgen called an emergency meeting of all high-power fairies in Fairy World. All of his 5 star generals, decorated veterans, extremely gifted minds, and all fairy officers in a world class rank. They assembled the Council of the Fairy Order. This council met on the grounds of establishing a ordered system as well as a safe and happy existence for all who may use fairies. During their meeting, they came to the conclusion that, for starters, just Binky wasn't enough. So, they made an announcement to all of Fairy World. This announcement demanded a 'fairy draft' which ordered all available fairies over 5000 years of age without jobs, or enlisted in the Fairy Academy, or enlisted in the Fairy Army. This attracted thousands of fairies. So now, they had established the numbers, but didn't have the codes or law system. So, the meeting of the 5 highest power members or the Elder Fairy Order sat together in a room for about 20 years and then came out (all of the other fairies were still waiting. 20 years was like a blink to those who had lived 5000 or more years…) and a law system, much like and unlike our constitution was formed. It was called "Da Rules". Like our constitution, it has been amended to fit certain special or exceptional cases. This rule book basically said anything a person could not wish for, or that a fairy could not do with special approval or special exception. So, then everything appeared to be perfect. However, when the fairies were reassigned, it was during a very critical time in history- the Black Death. Unfortunately, Binky's bumbling caused the Black Death to spread throughout Europe._

_Thereafter, Binky was banned from being a fairy on the mission earth. After several hundred years, Jorgen started to notice something about the trends in history. Fairies being assigned to adults made them power-hungry attacking and aggressive people, as well as greedy. They started too many wars, altercations and rebellions. So, Jorgen recalled the Fairy Council. The Elder Fairy Order met and congregated and came up with a solution. The citizens of earth were to be assigned fairies if they were under the age of 18. Jorgen and the order believed that minors/kids wishes were much simpler, easier, and a lot more controlled then those of adults. So over the next few hundred years things went swimmingly for earth, however, Jorgen noticed something about the fairies being assigned to the kids. The kids felt too intimidated or uncomfortable with old army veteran fairies or elders granting them wishes and being with them all the time. So Jorgen and the Council decided to create a balance that would make everyone happy and a lot more comfortable. But to do this, he needed to summon the love fairy, Cupid._

_How does cupid solve everyone's problems? Well, one of the chair members of the Council suggested that kids with "parent like" figures would be a lot more apt to like and be more attached to them rather then the high rank fairies. So, Cupid would shoot his arrows around teenage fairies ( a fairy from 1,000-1,500 years old) and get them paired off, to love each other and eventually get married. This didn't always work or last, but this action resulted in what now the Council called 'Fairy Godparents', because they were parent like figures. Now, surprisingly, this seemed to work all too well, but there were a few huge errors with godchildren who were motivated by evil rather then by bliss. A godchild by the name of Mary Anne, in the 1900s, wished for the assassination of the Arch Duke Ferdinand and launched the world in WWI. _

_After that, yet another emergency regrouping of the Council was in order. The ramifications made to the rules were huge, and while Jorgen was on the topic he brought up a good point; that kids that had fairies didn't want them to leave and remembered them and tried to track them down with their magical equipment that their fairies give to them. So, one of the Council members proposed an amendment to the rules; which fixed it so that a kid loses his/her fairies the day he turns 18, and completely loses his/her memory of them and all traces of their magic would disappear. Now remember those exceptions to the rules I was telling you about? Well, Jorgen established a system of trust for the kids assigned fairies to. You see, kids love to tell secrets and love gossiping and such. If a kid exposes his fairy(s) prematurely, they lose their memory of them and all traces of them before they turn 18. Now, a few decades ago Jorgen established an incentive that kids had no idea about but fairies had full knowledge of. This was the fairyversary muffin. Jorgen materialized these every time a child hit's the 1 year mark of keeping their godparents. Why is this so important? Well, 99 percent of kids lose their fairies before they hit the 1 year mark, so Jorgen personally gives the child in question this muffin as a gift. What does this muffin do? Well, when ingested, the person who ingests it gets one rule free wish. A rule free wish could be anything. Now, there was recently an amendment to this clause in the rule book. The power was unbelievable of this little muffin, and the wrong people kept stumbling over it. So, the amendment states that only that child assigned to the muffin is the only one who is able to eat it. _

_Now, how does this tie into Dimmsdale? Well, a child by the name of Timothy Butch Turner was assigned fairies at the age of 8. He cruised through elementary school and middle school with his fairies and it was quite a fulfilling, enjoyable, and sometimes very difficult experience. Timothy, or Timmy as he will be referred to in this story, had many great friends and many great experiences. This story is mainly circled around Timmy and his friends. His best friends, A.J. and Chester have been his friends since the 2__nd__ grade. A.J was truly the smartest person in the country. His test scores were unbeatable, his I.Q is above 170, and he has cloned himself on multiple occasions. Sometimes he can be a bit cocky, but he will stop at nothing to help Timmy and be there for him. Chester Mcbadbat is a strong young man who grew up with one parent in a trailer park. He grew up dirt poor and still is dirt poor. He has grown up strong and fit because of his upbringing. Chester is not someone you would consider a ladies man, nor is A.J but they still try to help Timmy in his trivial pursuits of women he seems to like. Even though this story will incorporate these two a lot, this story isn't about them. This story centers around Timmy and two girls; Trixie Beatrix Tang, and Tootie Victoria Masterson. These two girls, brought up in two totally separate upbringings are the main focus of this story. Trixie Beatrix Tang is a wealthy daughter of John Tang who is a multimillionaire. Tootie is the daughter of Drake and Elizabeth Masterson. They both grew up in two different kinds of hell, but I will let the story unravel that. But now, we go to the year 2009 where the ages are as stated below:_

_Timmy- 16_

_Tootie-16_

_Trixie-16_

_A.J- 15_

_Chester- 17_

_Sanjay-17_

_Elmer- 18_

_Wanda- 12000 _

_Cosmo- 11560 _

_Jason-17_

_Gary- 16_

_Crocker- 56_

_Lila (Mrs. Turner)- 47_

_Butch (Mr. Turner)- 50_

_Vicky- 23_

_Veronica- 17_

_Tad- 17_

_Chad-16_

_Mark- 19_

_Remy- 16_

_End of Prologue. I will be writing this story consistently throughout the next few months, so be sure to review, and be on the look out for updates! This is your man Ruby-Dragon 64, signing out. Goodnight folks! Please R&R __J_


End file.
